Waiting
by Wildnight
Summary: Blair has an accident and fails to notify Jim


8/30/04 -- Waiting

Blair Sandburg sat in the waiting room. Waiting. He absently picked at the bandage on his left hand. He had lost interest in reading the book that had been in his backpack. He looked at his watch again. It had been over four hours since he had arrived at the hospital, courtesy of the Washington State Police. He was waiting for word about the last of the students that had been in the van with him on their way back to Cascade. All together, there had been six of them in the van, including Blair. They were on the highway back towards Cascade when the deer ran out in front of them. Blair was driving the van. It was so sudden Blair didn't have time to swerve to avoid the collision. The deer hit the front of the van and knocked it out of control. Blair was able to avoid going down the deep incline. Everyone had been banged up. Blair got out his cell phone, calling 911 to get help to their location. He was told that the state police, rescue personnel and ambulances were being dispatched to their location.

After Blair finished with the dispatcher, he assessed the injuries to the students. Most were just banged up and thrown around somewhat in the van. Blair made sure that everyone stayed put and made sure there was no immediate danger from them staying in the van. Blair was pleased to note that there were no real serious injuries. Blair assessed his own injuries. His left hand had impacted against the dashboard. It ached, along with most of the rest of his body. He didn't think anything was broken.

The state police were the first to arrive on the scene. They checked the occupants of the van and Blair explained to them where they had come from, where they were headed and what had happened. Within the next few minutes, rescue personnel and ambulances showed up. The state police suggested that everyone be transported to the hospital as a precaution. There was no way to drive the van any further anyway. Blair assured the students he would contact their parents and other concerned people back in Cascade. He got the phone numbers of the contacts. Blair stayed at the scene to give a full report to the state police. He watched as each of the students was taken to the hospital. One of the officers noticed it.

"Don't worry, Mr. Sandburg. We'll drop you off at the hospital when we're finished with the report."

"Please. Call me Blair. What about the van?"

"We'll have it towed into our regional station. We have a mechanic that can look it over. But I don't think there's any hope of driving it back to Cascade anytime soon. Does it belong to the university?"

"Yeah. I'll have to call the maintenance staff there and see what can be done. Are we about done here?"

"Just about, Mr. – Blair. I just have to finish writing it down and then you can sign it. You can wait in the back seat of the cruiser if you want to."

Blair walked over to the official vehicle and opened the back door. He could tell he ached more as he walked the short distance. He sat down on the back seat and looked over at the van. It was at a precarious angle. Any further, and there would have been more serious injuries. They would have rolled down the incline, probably turning over and over. Blair shivered involuntarily and pulled his coat closer. He looked away from the wreckage and looked around the area. They were probably still a couple of hours away from Cascade.

It was about 20 minutes later when the officer came over with the report. Blair signed it and the officer told Blair to close the door and put his seat belt on. Blair did as he was told and rested his head on the back of the seat while the officer drove him to the area hospital. He had thought about making some calls on the trip, but it felt good to just relax in the back seat and take things easy. He'd have enough time to contact the necessary people.

Blair was brought to the hospital and was immediately taken to an examination room, although he insisted he was okay. At this point, he was moving around gingerly and it was obvious there was something wrong with him. Once they got him on the examination bed, he told them about his hand and his back. They told him they would take him for precautionary X-Rays. He relaxed in the bed and actually drifted off at one point. He was finished about an hour later. He checked on the conditions of the other students before he started making phone calls. First he called Rainier University to explain to the ones waiting for them to return. Dr. Farrell was glad that no one was hurt seriously.

"Are you sure you're fine, Blair?"

"I've got a sprained hand and a cut. And general aches and pains all over. But I'll be okay. The only one I'm waiting for word about is Jason. He seemed to have banged his head as he was tossed about. They are taking him for exploratory X-Rays. The doctor says that he should be fine. As a precaution, they're going to keep him and Paula overnight for observation. I'm going to find a motel nearby and get rooms for the rest of us overnight. I was wondering if you could send someone to pick us up?"

"Sure, Blair. Just let me know where you're at and I'll send someone. What about the van?"

"The state police are going to tow it to the station and have their mechanic look it over. They don't think that it can be driven back to Cascade. You'll probably have to contact maintenance and see if they can bring it back to Cascade."

"Don't worry about that, Blair. I'm just glad there were no serious injuries. Take care of yourself and the students and I'll see you when you get back here tomorrow."

"Thank you, Dr. Farrell." Blair gave him the information of where they were exactly. He then called the relatives and contact people the students had given him. All the contacts were pleased Blair had called them to let them know about the students. He was able to get hold of everyone on the list. He made all the calls and not once did he think about calling Jim or anyone at the Cascade Police Department to let them know he was okay. It just wasn't a conscious thought in his mind.

Now, he was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for word about Jason Oliver. The nurse told him it would be another half an hour. Blair had already been in to see Paula Rivers and she was resting comfortably. He had sent George Rogers, Jennifer Paisley and Richard Mathers to a motel nearby to get rooms for the night. He told them all to get a good night's sleep and tomorrow someone would come and return them to Cascade. Blair had put the rooms on the university's credit card, which he had with him. He would go to the motel when he had seen Jason.

Jim Ellison sat on the couch in the living room of the loft. He was watching the end of a movie and had planned to watch the news and then head to bed. He had half expected Blair to return sometime that evening. But Blair had left his return plans vague. It was either going to be Saturday night or Sunday afternoon. Obviously, it was going to be tomorrow. Jim stood up from the couch and took his empty beer bottle into the kitchen to discard it. The news was just starting.

"In our lead story, five Rainier University students and their professor are considering themselves lucky tonight after an up close and personal encounter with a deer on the highway."

The rest of the report was lost to Jim who whipped around and was staring at the television. The phone ringing brought Jim out of his stunned amazement. He reached for the phone, still staring at the television.

"Ellison."

"Jim? It's Simon. Did you see the news?"

"Yeah. I'm watching it now. Are they okay?"

"They said they were being treated at a hospital nearby. Sandburg didn't call you?"

"No. He knows how I worry. Why wouldn't he have called? If he's okay?"

"Did you try his cell phone?"

"No. I'm having a problem with my senses. Mostly my hearing. It's cutting in and out."

"Is this because of Sandburg?"

"There's some connection."

"Okay. I'll call the state police and see what they have. Try calling Blair on his cell phone."

"Okay, Simon. Let me know what you find out."

Blair was able to go into Jason's room after he was settled in. He had a broken leg and would be in the hospital for a few days. Blair told him that Paula was the only other one that had to be admitted to the hospital.

"We'll all be back tomorrow to see you."

"It's okay, Professor Sandburg. You did all you could do."

"Get some rest. I'll leave you in peace."

Blair left Jason's room and went to go the motel where the students had gone. As he was walking out of the hospital, he heard his cell phone ring. He wondered if it was one of his students he ha left at the motel. He dug the cell phone out of his backpack and looked at the readout. He closed his eyes and realized that in his worry, he had forgotten all about Jim and Cascade. He flipped open the cell phone.

"I'm sorry, Jim. Really. I was worried about my students and their injuries. I..."

"Hold on, Sandburg. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jim. I'm sorry. I was so preoccupied with the wreck and the status of my students. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can forgive you, Chief. It was just a little unnerving finding out about the accident on the evening news."

"Oh. I didn't even think about that. I was calling my students' parents to let them know that everything was okay. I'm sorry I didn't remember to call you. Are you okay?"

"Well..."

"Well what, Jim? Is something wrong?"

"My senses went a little crazy when I heard the news. They're better now that I've heard your voice. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Bumps and bruises. And a sprained left hand. I called Dr. Russell at the university and he's sending someone to pick us up tomorrow. We're staying at a motel for the night. In fact, I'm on my way there now."

"It's getting late, Chief. Why aren't you there yet?"

"Two of my students, Jason Oliver and Paula Rivers were admitted to the hospital. Both will be there for several days."

"I'll let you go if you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Jim. A little stiff, but it's better than the alternative."

"Get some rest, Blair. I'm glad you're okay. And I'm glad you're students are okay."

"I'm fine, Jim. And again, I'm sorry I forgot about you. You're the most important person in my life. I don't know how I could have forgotten."

"You had other things on your mind, Blair. It's okay. Just don't let it happen again. Okay?"

"Okay, Jim. Goodnight."

"'Night, Chief. I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll be fine, Jim. And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me in the morning, Blair."

"Okay, Jim. I'll call. It'll be okay."

Jim reluctantly hung up the phone after Blair had disconnected the line. He wanted to call Blair back and reassure himself that Blair was okay. He resisted the urge to leave the loft and go where Blair was. To physically see that Blair was okay. The phone rang again shortly after he disconnected with Blair.

"Ellison."

"Jim? It's Simon. I got the report from the state police. The van hit a deer, almost head-on. Sandburg was driving. But none of the passengers were injured too badly. Mostly just bumps and bruises. Did you get a hold of Sandburg?"

"Yeah. He apologized profusely about forgetting to call me. He's okay. He has a sprained left hand and wrist and bumps and bruises. He was really sorry about forgetting about me. He told me the university is sending someone to bring them back to Cascade tomorrow. Two of the students had to be admitted to the hospital. That's where Blair was, waiting for word about his students. I can understand why he forgot about me."

"Are you okay now, Jim?"

"Yeah. I'm better."

"Good. Get some sleep. And tomorrow, you can make sure Sandburg gets home okay."

"Thanks for your help, Simon."

"Anytime, Jim."

Jim was at the university early the next morning, waiting for the return of his guide and friend. They got back to Cascade about 11:00 AM. Jim noticed Blair helped the others out of the van before he turned and noticed Jim was there. Blair limped over to Jim. Jim frowned and stopped Blair as soon as he got within arm's length. Blair looked up at Jim.

"Hey, Jim!! How long have you been waiting for us?"

"I got here about 8:30 this morning. I knew I was early, but I didn't want to miss you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. A little stiff and sore, but nothing that won't heal. I really need to get home, take a long, hot shower and relax. I really didn't get much sleep last night. I just have to make sure all of the artifacts are logged in and catalogued and then I can go home."

"Are you sure you're up to that, Chief?"

"Yeah, Jim. I'll be fine."

"Well, I guess I can wait until you finish up."

"Wait till I finish? I do have my car with me. And I can drive home."

"Okay, okay, Sandburg. Don't get so defensive."

"You can stick around if you don't mind. I can use a strong helper to carry the boxes."

"Yeah, yeah. You just want me for my body."

"Real funny, Jim."

"I'll help you, Sandburg. How many boxes are we talking about?"

"There are three in the van. Luckily, everything was still intact after the accident."

"So? What did you do? Run over the poor deer? Do we have deer meat for the season?"

"Sorry, Jim. The deer got off relatively scot-free. He ran off into the woods. I thought we were both goners."

"I'm glad you weren't. Let's get those boxes and get you home."

Jim carried the boxes into Hargrove Hall and to Blair's office with the help of Dr. Russell. Jim didn't let Blair carry any of the boxes. Dr. Russell brought in the last box and turned to Blair.

"You don't have to deal with this right now, Blair. It can wait for a few days. I'm sure that you have the preliminary paperwork."

"It won't take that long to do this, Dr. Russell. And I have Jim here to help me."

Jim frowned at Blair but Blair ignored him.

"Take tomorrow off, Blair. You look like you're beat."

"I'll be fine, Dr. Russell. You're as bad as Jim. I'll get a good night's sleep tonight and I'll be ready to go in the morning. You two worry too much."

"He is hard-headed, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He gets that way once in a while. And there's nothing we can do about it. He usually gets his way, too."

Blair was only able to work on the artifacts for about an hour until he pooped out. Jim got him to his feet and out of Hargrove Hall and towards Jim's truck. He got Blair inside the truck and drove both of them home. Blair drifted off to sleep in the warmth of the truck. Jim smiled at Blair and reached out to lightly ruffle the curls that were an unruly riot on the top of Blair's head. If Blair felt up to it tomorrow, they would come back and get Blair's car from the university. Or maybe Jim would just let Blair sleep. He knew that Blair would need time to process all that happened over the past couple of days. When they reached the loft, Jim woke Blair up.

"Home already?"

"Already? I had to take a detour. You good to getting out by yourself?"

"I'm a big boy, Jim. In case you hadn't noticed."

"Just don't land on your bum leg."

"Ri-ii-ght, Jim. I'll remember that."

Blair cautiously got out of the truck, not landing too hard on the ground. He limped, following Jim to the apartment building and walking inside the lobby when Jim held the door open for him. Jim noticed that Blair was losing his small reserve amount of strength. Jim placed his hand on the small of Blair's back and steered him towards the elevator. Blair let a soft sigh come out.

"It's okay, buddy. We're almost there."

"I didn't know I'd be so tired."

"It's your adrenaline, Chief. Or the lack thereof. I'll help you into the bath when we get inside the apartment."

"I can get my own bath, Jim. I'm not giving you any free peep shows."

"I've seen it all before, Chief. And it wasn't that impressive."

Jim reached out and ruffled Blair's curls again. Blair backed away from Jim. He lost his balance and fell on the floor of the elevator as they reached the third floor. He looked up at Jim with a sheepish look on his face. Jim didn't say a word, didn't even smirk. He reached out his hand and helped Blair to his feet.

"Thanks, man."

Jim kept his hold on Blair as they got off the elevator and walked to the loft door. Jim ushered Blair inside after he had unlocked the door. Blair dropped his backpack to the floor and slipped out of his coat. He walked towards his room. Jim took off his coat and picked up Blair's backpack. He carried it to Blair's room and placed it on the chair at the desk there. Without turning around, Blair spoke.

"You can get the bath ready, Jim."

"Okay, Chief."

Jim went to fill the tub with water. He made a quick trip upstairs and came back with the liniment to help Blair's aching muscles and joints. He placed it in the bathroom. He checked the temperature of the water. He heard Blair come in behind him.

"Ah...Jim?"

"Yeah, Chief?"

"Can you help me into the bathtub? I seem to be stiffening up as the minutes pass."

"Sure, Chief. And I promise I won't even look."

Blair limped over to where Jim was and took off his robe. Jim placed the robe on the lid of the toilet. He held onto Blair's hands and helped to hold him steady as Blair lowered himself into the tub. He relaxed once he got situated. His eyes started to close.

"Don't fall asleep, Chief. I have liniment here if you want to rub some on after you finish. Just holler when you're done."

"Thanks again, Jim."


End file.
